


Thanksgiving on the TARDIS

by ThereIsASong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jack walks in on River and the Doctor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsASong/pseuds/ThereIsASong
Summary: Jack finds something new to be thankful for when he walks in on River and the Doctor snogging on the console.“Hiya.” The Doctor said. “I take it you haven’t met this body yet then?”“Doctor?” Jack looked the woman in front of him up and down, then let his eyes travel to River and back to the Doctor again. “Oh this is something to be thankful for.”“It’s good, right?” River purred, letting her eyes travel her wife’s body.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/River Song, The Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Thanksgiving on the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> This just randomly came into my mind and I had to write it down. It's just some quick fluff, hopefully it makes you smile!

The Doctor had been doing something important. At least she thought so, she was fairly certain that it had been really, very important. She couldn’t really remember right at the moment because River’s body was pressing hers to the console and her mouth was moving gently over hers and God, it was _so soft_. 

And really, the Doctor thought, if you were going to think about soft and pleasant things about River, one might as well think about the swell of her breasts, or the curve of her neck, or the smooth dip of her waist.

She quite unintentionally found her fingers moving under River’s shirt to press her palms to said smooth dips, eliciting a moan from the back of River’s throat that made the Doctor completely forget about even the concept of doing anything else but touching River.

River’s mouth slipped open and the Doctor eagerly pressed the kiss deeper, pulling River’s hips closer to her own. She frowned as River pulled back slightly but hummed in approval as her wife pushed her hands under the Doctor’s thighs and pulled her up to sit on the console, giving her the rather perfect opportunity to wrap her legs around her wife and pull her even closer.

River seemed to like that and moved one hand from her wife’s strong thigh to wind a hand through the Doctor’s hair, holding her to her mouth as she began snogging her in earnest.

The Doctor was still busy cataloging the soft places of River, and was currently occupied both with the firm swell of her bum and the large stretch of smooth skin that was her wife’s back.

The Doctor wasn’t sure how exactly they had got here, moving desperately against each other in the middle of the console room, but she really couldn’t find it in herself to care as long as she got to keep touching River and listening to the wonderful gasps and moans coming from the woman in her arms.

“Ahem!” The sound snapped the Doctor out of her bliss as River picked up a wrench lying on the console as she swiveled away from the Doctor and between her and the noise in one swift movement.

“Woah woah woah, it’s just me!” Jack yelled from about a dozen feet away, holding his hands in the air in a sign of innocence. “I’m really not in the mood to die today.”

River’s body visibly relaxed as she tossed the wrench on the floor.

“Jack, I told you to call before popping in like this.” River said, trying to be mad but failing to hide her wide grin.

“Sorry, I uh, see you’re a little busy. I would hate to interrupt just when it looked like things were getting good.” Jack gave a not-so-subtle thumbs up to River as he looked at the woman still perched on the console. “Maybe I should come back sometime when the Doctor’s here.”

“Hiya.” The Doctor said, slipping off the console and walking over to River, putting her hand on River’s back as she leaned casually into her wife. “I take it you haven’t met this body yet then?”

“Doctor?” Jack looked the woman in front of him up and down, then let his eyes travel to River and back to the Doctor again. “Oh _this_ is something to be thankful for.”

“It’s _good_ , right?” River purred, letting her eyes travel her wife’s body.

“Oi!” the Doctor blushed pink in embarrassment. “Stop it you two.”

River looked at Jack and crinkled her nose in amusement as he let out a deep laugh.

“It’s great to see you, Jack.” The Doctor said with a wide grin. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” She was genuinely curious, and very eager to change the subject.

“Well knowing River Song as well as I do, I’m pretty sure I’ve actually just spoiled quite a bit of pleasure on your end.” Jack winked, seeing the Doctor’s face blush darker. How was it that both River and Jack always had the perfect innuendo for every situation?

“Seriously though, River told me that she had talked the TARDIS into being nice and letting me in via the vortex manipulator. I wanted to stop by and see my two favorite Time Lords. And –” Jack held up a bag of something delicious smelling. “I brought food.”

“That’s good enough for me.” River laughed, as the Doctor went to take the bag and peer inside curiously.

“Twenty-first century Earth, it smells like.” The Doctor said, sniffing the bag’s contents.

“Show-off.” River teased.

“That’s right!” Jack exclaimed. “I just came from there. I was in America on a… business trip.”

“Mhm.” River said, raising one eyebrow knowingly.

“Well I was!” Jack insisted. “And anyway, they were celebrating their Thanksgiving holiday. It’s this day that they celebrate taking over the indigenous people’s land and murdering a bunch of them. You’d think it would be awful, but the food is amazing and they somehow make it about what they’re thankful for.”

“I was thinking about how thankful I am for the other two semi-immortal beings in my life and thought I would pay you both a visit.” Jack grinned.

“Aww.” The Doctor’s nose crinkled as a smile lit her face. “Did you hear that River? He’s thankful for us.”

“I’m thankful for you too, Jack.” River said, going to take the bag from the Doctor and giving Jack a peck on the cheek. “You’re easily my second favorite spouse.”

“Your what!?” The Doctor whirled toward River, a shocked and slightly amused expression on her face. When had they been married? She really thought she would have remembered that.

“It’s a long story Sweetie, we’ll tell you over dinner.” River quipped, turning to the TARDIS kitchen.

“Come along now, let’s eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments or notes, if you liked this be sure to check out my other Thirteen/River stories. They're so cute together I can't stop writing them.


End file.
